meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison Van Helsing
Van Helsing Harrison(VVHM026) was born into the Van Helsing in November 2009. His mother was Billy, the dominant female and his father was unknown., possibly the dominant male, Titan or a rover from another mob. Harrison was born into a litter of four, consisting of all males, which included Nando Boom!!(VVHM023), Pups(VVHM025), and Spot(VVHM024). All of the litter survived to adulthood. In July 2010, Harrison went roving for the first time and was absent at the end of the month, but returned later. He continued to rove occasionally, mainly with his litter-mates and his older relative Mr. Jacky. However, unlike his brothers, Harrison is not much of a rover and stays at home. Sadly in January 2011, Harrison's brother Nando Boom!! was Last Seen. In October and November 2012, Harrison's other brother Spot immigrated into two different groups and did not return to the Van Helsing. Then in December 2012, Pups was Last Seen following a roving expedition. In July 2013 Harrison went roving with Titan, Hazwell, and Romburg. They did not return to Van Helsing. Nequoia The rovers came across the Nequoia. The group was small and had no resident males so the Van Helsing rovers easily joined them. Titan became the dominant male alongside the dominant female Kaluha. However, in August 2013, Titan started to show signs of TB and disappeared soon after. In his absence, Harrison became the next dominant male. That same month, Romburg left the group and rejoined the Van Helsing. Harrison's reign was short-lived; in September, a large group of Zulus males forced their way into the mob, driving Harrison and Hazwell out of the group. Harrison and Hazwell took to roving and were absent by the end of the month. Harrison went roving twice in October 2013 and was absent. In November, the Nequoia could not be tracked, however Harrison reappeared in the company of an Aztecs male named Captain Danger Awesome and wild meerkats. Alcatraz The newly discovered mob was called the Alcatraz. Besides the two habituated males, the mob had six or more wild adults and four young pups. Captain Danger Awesome and Harrison were unable to settle dominance right away. In March 2014, Harrison established himself as the dominant male, but only because Captain Danger Awesome started showing signs of disease. By the following month, Captain Danger Awesome succumbed to disease. One wild female in the group started to produce litters. She is thought to be the dominant female, but it is not yet confirmed. Despite having an unrelated mate, Harrison would occasionally go roving. Throughout July 2014, Harrison wasn't seen with the Alcatraz. However, he was frequently seen roving at Überkatz, sometimes together with rovers from other mobs. He was seen mating with a subordinate female VUKF011. Harrison continued to rove throughout August 2014, never returning to Alcatraz during that month. However, he did spend a lot of time with two Baobab evictees: Matilda and Zogg, suggesting that they were in the process of forming a new mob. However, Harrison was seen only twice in September. He was alone, but in good condition. Harrison was still on his own in October 2014, resulting in the temporary suspension of Alcatraz. Links Van Helsing Mob Nequoia Mob Category:Van Helsing meerkats Category:Nequoia meerkats Category:Alcatraz meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats